


[rudereno]梦

by Akikarasu57



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akikarasu57/pseuds/Akikarasu57
Summary: 做的一个梦...
Relationships: Reno & Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	[rudereno]梦

清晨，饥肠辘辘的路德被一阵松饼的香味唤醒。他还未睁开眼睛，便习惯性地摸了一下身侧，果不其然摸了个空。冰凉的床铺告诉路德，身旁睡着的人起床已很久了。

很罕见，雷诺很少会这么早起来。

推开被子起身，打开窗帘让阳光照射进来。温暖的阳光以及萦绕在鼻尖的香气让路德深吸了一口气，仿佛嗅到了难得的温馨。

将被子折叠成方块状后，路德打开衣柜，从里拿出一件已经熨烫得平整挺拔的深紫色衬衫穿上，夹上固定带，防止它移动。虽然已经习惯了一天都穿上整套西装，但他从来不会在出门前穿上西裤，就这么走去了浴室洗漱。

待路德出来饭厅时，雷诺已经做好了早饭，坐在饭桌前等着他到来。

雷诺的形象跟以往有些不同。他挽起了袖子，露出了一对布满了伤痕的手臂。或许是皮肤偏白的原因，伤疤看起来很狰狞。为了做饭时不弄脏衣袖而折叠起，却给路德带来一种贤妻的错觉。与平时更不同的是，他扣上了衬衫所有的纽扣，严严实实的，丝毫不露。

路德张了张口正想问，却被满腹抱怨的伴侣抢先了。

“喂，路德，你怎么这么慢。我做好的早饭都要变凉了。”虽是抱怨，但其中又带着些许雷诺不自知的撒娇，像是一只在发泄不满的猫。

“抱歉，睡晚了。”路德坐下，端起雷诺为他准备好的速溶咖啡，品尝了一口，稍微精神了点。雷诺做的松饼很松软，配上枫糖浆，不知为何觉得比以往要稍甜一些。

在进食时两人不喜欢说话，更多的是专注于自己面前的食物，因此路德错过了雷诺不时抚摸自己小腹的动作。

吃完后，夸奖了自家爱人的好厨艺。距离出门上班还有半个多小时，路德慢条斯理地翻开今日的《神罗日报》。

“路德，我有一件事情要跟你说。”雷诺突然开口了，以很严肃的语气。

“怎么了？”见爱人难得的严肃语气，路德放下报纸。场面有些凝重，他忍不住端起咖啡喝了一口。

“我怀孕了。”

“噗...咳咳...咳咳咳...”含在口中等待被吞咽下去的咖啡因劲爆性的事情而喷了出来。路德匆匆抽出几张纸巾擦拭掉喷出的咖啡，而雷诺则在收拾狼藉的桌面。

过了一阵子，路德才回过神来。

“你...你认真的吗？”

“哼～我像是会撒这种谎的人吗？”雷诺抚摸着小腹，特别温柔，路德从来没见过他露出过这样的神情，“这里真的有了路德的宝宝噢。”

“嗯...”路德不知道给什么反应好，但他还是主动抚上了雷诺的小腹。

“路德也喜欢我们的孩子吧。”

鬼使神差地路德点了点头，不知道为何明明难以接受的事实，他却觉得本应如此，继续轻柔地摸着。平坦的腹肌下孕育着他们的孩子，想到这里，路德心窝暖暖的。

“几个月了？”

“三个月了。”微笑着的雷诺掰着手指，比了个三的手势，“还有七个月宝宝就会出生了，育儿这种东西就交给你了噢。”

接下来的时间过得很快，没多久，雷诺以安胎的名义休了产假。因为染头发对宝宝不好，雷诺的头发也渐渐变成了原本的颜色。虽然不太习惯，但路德也觉得这样也很好看。

一直活蹦乱跳的雷诺为了宝宝，也开始变得小心起来，不再到处乱窜，连走路都会慢慢行走。路德觉得很陌生，但仔细想想这也是情理之中的事情。

因为工作很忙，雷诺一个人去做了产检，在路德回来的时候，雷诺很兴奋地告诉他。“路德，医生说我们有两个宝宝，都是男孩子。”

在休假的时候，两人会手牵手去买婴儿产品，路上的人也不觉得男人怀孕有什么问题，甚至还有别人送上祝福。亲自挑选了婴儿床，婴儿衣服以及婴儿车，把本来就不大的房子塞得满满的。

在雷诺生的时候，路德也守在身旁。很快的雷诺生下了两颗蛋，一金一黑。路德觉得哪里不太对劲，为什么会生下蛋。

接下来发生的事情让路德更加恐惧，在他捧起蛋的时候，突然蛋膨胀得很大并且裂开。金色的蛋里是穿着白色西装的路法斯，而黑色的蛋是穿着黑色西装的曾。

“这什么东西！”路德吼出声。

身边的环境已经不再是在手术室里，而是在自己与雷诺的家里。

路德深吸一口气，他闻到了松饼的香气。身边的雷诺也已经起床，床铺也冰冷冷的。顾不得自己的形象，路德就这么穿着内裤跑到了饭厅。

“雷诺...”路德抱着雷诺，一手摸着他的小腹，确认是平坦的，他松了一口气。

“路德？”雷诺挣扎着想要脱出他的怀抱，但路德的双臂紧锢着他，他无法动弹，“哎！哎哎！我的松饼要焦了！你快放开我！”

路德终于放开了雷诺，他打量了一下雷诺的衣服，挽起的袖子，全扣上的扣子，刚放下的心头大石又提了起来。

“雷诺...”刚起床的声音有些干涩，加上一种苦闷感让他声音很低沉，“你...没有怀孕吧？”

“哈？”雷诺发出嗤笑，“路德你是没睡醒吧，男人怎么可能怀孕啊。”

雷诺背對着路德，翻了好几个白眼，手上继续制作着他的早餐。

“那你为什么扣上扣子？”

雷诺把松饼铲到碟子后，关上火，直接将锅铲丢到了水槽里，然后转身面对着路德。

“你还好意思说？”雷诺解开胸前的三颗扣子，“你看看这里！全都是你啃出来的，我能不扣上扣子吗？”

路德沉默，捂着脸，不好意思继续再说了。

“快点穿上衣服洗漱完下来吃早餐，不然松饼就要放凉了。”

“嗯。”


End file.
